Shall we go out for dinner?
by lexwrites
Summary: Rachel and Quinn's anniversary.


"**R**achel?"

"In the bedroom." The muffled response comes almost immediately as Quinn fully enters the apartment. She hangs her jacket and, after taking off her shoes, heads towards their bedroom.

The house is mostly dark, with the exception of the living room, where the light is on as she left it earlier that day, when she worked on a presentation for her job.

Once she gets to the bedroom, everything seems much too quiet for a normal afternoon in their house. She enters and immediately notices a good try of a romantic setting.

With Rachel's job, she is barely able to clean up after herself, much less set up a perfect evening for the two of them; it's normally Quinn that does that kind of stuff. Still, the dimmed lights and a couple of candles are faultless for the blonde.

"Do you like it, baby?" Rachel questions softly, slowly standing up while doing so and pecking Quinn on the lips as their usual greeting.

"Of course I do, Rach." Quinn quickly answers and steps forward to embrace her girlfriend lightly.

Their lips meet and it swiftly becomes passionate, like they are used to. Quinn's tongue wanders in Rachel's mouth curiously, taking in every single corner along the way. It's only been barely a day, who would have thought they would miss each other this much?

Determined not to stall this night anymore, Rachel takes Quinn's hands into her own and leads them both to the big bed while engaging in the same kiss and letting Quinn coordinate their position on the bed.

With Quinn on top of her, Rachel seriously cannot hold for a moment and starts unbuttoning blonde's shirt slowly, taking her time to suck on Quinn's neck a few times. The shirt is long gone and on the floor when Rachel swiftly throws her top right next to it.

"You wear way too much clothes.", gets Quinn to chuckle as she slides Rachel's skirt and makes her way towards her breasts. It's probably and obsession, Rachel's boobs, but she doesn't care. She unclasps the bra as fast as she can and glides it rapidly off Rachel, moving her hands from brunette's waist up.

It doesn't take long for Rachel to get rid of Quinn's pants, which she throws away carelessly, and move on to her panties. The piece of underwear is forgotten soon enough as Quinn's palms cup both of Rachel's breasts and carefully play with the nipples.

She slowly rolls the bud of the left one between her fingers, enjoying how they hardened underneath her hands. The sight she sees in front of her is doubtlessly the one she longs for every day. Rachel's closed eyes and softly opened mouth, waiting to be ravished with pleasure by Quinn. The blonde takes it in as she mindlessly caresses her breasts and then stops suddenly.

A quiet grunt is silenced by the touch of their lips and instead replaced with a soft moan as Quinn lets out her tongue for Rachel to take it.

The brunette throws herself at the assignment of sucking on Quinn's tongue while she messed around with taking off Rachel's panties, making sure she paid special attention when she was slipping them past her girlfriend's thighs. Revealing Rachel's aroused sex, she quickly took off her bra and parted from the brunette, only to connect her mouth to her neck.

Sucking on the sensitive skin, and surely leaving some kind of mark, her hands wandered down and in between Rachel's thighs carefully. Rachel's hands lower onto Quinn's back and then more to her ass as she moans in pleasure when Quinn teases her by circling her clit. A squeeze of the stroked part of the body and Quinn moves on with her mouth, settling on a boob and licking it up and down.

Quinn shifts from her position and thrusts her hips, pressuring Rachel's pussy with her fingers softly and making her moan out of satisfaction.

"Quinn…" Rachel tries but she is at the loss of words at that moment and can't bring herself to form a coherent sentence to direct the blonde girl to make more friction with her hand.

"Rachel…" Quinn slowly draws out, messing with her girlfriend and teasing her until she tells her what she wants exactly. Long thirty seconds passed with the only sound being the light licking of Rachel's nipple and occasional moan from one of them.

"Please." It comes out more as a wail but Rachel doesn't care; Quinn brings her finger closer before asking for the specific thing Rachel wanted her to do. "Please f-fuck me." You would think that six years of doing it, the brunette would be more comfortable with saying stuff like that; Quinn was, very much so.

"As you wish, sweetheart." Quinn's index finger slides into Rachel and the brunette whimperes loudly, thrusting forward in hopes to get more satisfaction from it.

Quinn moves slowly while her mouth search for Rachel's and swiftly finding them. Their tongues play around their mouth when both of them opened mouths and no one fought for dominance; it was clear Quinn is holding all the cards at the moment, Rachel is more than satisfied to be at her mercy.

A grunt escapes Rachel's mouth when Quinn decides to take out her finger, only to be silenced quickly when the blonde glides in with three fingers without any trouble, seeing as Rachel's excitement allows her to freely wander in. Rachel makes a loud, undecipherable sound and shuts her eyes closed rapidly, letting herself revel in this feeling.

There is tension in the room, definitely all sexual, as Quinn's fingers push in and pull out almost immediately. She knows what Rachel longs for and what exactly she needs.

Her fingers curl inside, trying to find the right spot. The motion sets Rachel to fire, she is trembling more and more with every single move Quinn makes.

Rachel's head falls onto Quinn's shoulder. Quickly lifting it up, she sucks on blonde's neck, sounding out a few moans in the process and thrusting with much force to bring herself closer.

Quinn almost gets her fingers out but then makes a surprise turn and pushes them back inside rapidly, making Rachel's walls tremble around them and listening to her screams. The loud noise is something close to her name but Rachel never manages to get it quite right.

The brunette is long lost in her orgasm and Quinn watched with adoration; her favorite moment is right that, Rachel losing herself completely and with help of only her fingers.

Rachel's beauty charms Quinn that she doesn't even notice being slammed into the mattress by her girlfriend; the single light being turned off signaling her what Rachel was about to do.

"I guess that dinner reservation I made won't be used, huh?" Quinn asks, even though she could already see the answer clearly when Rachel started.

"Do you really want to spend our anniversary having dinner?" Rachel questions and then returns back to work. Quinn absolutely loves what she is about to get, no reason for stopping it, right?

"I do prefer eating _you_ out, love."

-


End file.
